Why, Me? - Season 7
The seventh season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|''Why, Me?]], premiered on April 11, 2026 and due to circumstances, only concluded over a year later, on April 17, 2027. The episode count was the lowest throughout the show - with the exception of the first season. This series’ ratings average was 1.41 million viewers. The series saw the departure of Mary De La Wary, Ariel Dungres and Marco but also the return of Max Black and the introduction of Jade Corey. After four series, this was the final season to feature Daniel. Plot The gang are back, this time sadly without Mary De La Wary, Ariel Dungres and Marco! As always, there is a new face around, named Jade and we see the return of Max. After Max’s return to Northdale, Mary left the town and followed her passion for travelling and was pleased to not be needing to “babysit” Jax anymore. Ariel also exited Northdale after her awkward breakup with Jax and her desire to study elsewhere. Marco got kicked out by the new mayor after his “idiotic’ slip-ups. Jade is now the only girl that is involved with the gang. At first, they look into her “frostiness”, yet later she shows her “true and soft” colours as she romantically connects with one of the gang members. Max wants to find his feet again in Northdale as he makes a sensational return after a “horrific” marriage break-up. In result of this, he expresses himself and goes back to his not-so-nice ways and Jax, after the encouragement of his friends, decides to openly admit what he is feeling. A nasty road trip is all the gang need as they face the hardest puzzle that they will probably ever face as they take a break from Northdale. Through their highs-and-lows, what impact will Jade hold for the group? Cast and Production On January 7, 2026, a seventh season was announced at a LinkMe upfront. Eighteen episodes were produced and production begun on October 10, 2025 and only concluded on November 4, 2026, due to the LinkMe writers‘ strike that put production on hold for four months (from June until September). The same day the seventh season was announced, Max Black was confirmed to be making a return to the series - much to the delight of fans and shorty after, actress and singer, Jade Corey, also announced her involvement in the series. Days later, Mary De La Wary announced that she would be leaving the popular series once again as she confirmed that she was only a “temp filling in for Max“ and that she had originally only intended to stay for one series to “go out on a high” but was then happy to “stay for more”. On March 6, 2026, the full cast line-up was leaked, not featuring Ariel Dungres or Marco. The former was later rumoured to have fallen out with the producers (however, it was never officially confirmed) and the latter came to a mutual agreement with LinkMe to leave the show in a bid to ”pursue other projects” and “spice up the show”. Episodes Trivia * This series saw the return and final appearance of former supporting [[The ‘Adventures’|''The ‘Adventures’]] character, Amelie Black. * Daniel was the only main character to not be present in every single episode. He was absent during the three episodes, Skeptical Jax,'' Sign of the Times'','' Wavelength 101.'' * This was the only series in the show to take a long hiatus - lasting six months (from June 2026 until January 2027). ** The only two episodes that broke this up was at the end of September and start of October - with the special two-parter, Road Trip. *** It believed this happened due to Jax having a family bereavement, as well as the LinkMe writers’ strike happening one after the other.